Las vacaciones de Esme
by MochiCutie
Summary: Esme y Carlise deciden salir de vacaciones.


**Esta trama no es mia, es de un amigo, yo solamente la publico**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme POV<strong>

Hoy había sido un día algo cansado. La casa estaba llena de suciedad que nunca pensé que podía quitar. En fin,

Carlise hacia 5 minutos de haber llegado estaba cansado de tanto trabajar y para peor hoy había hecho un enema. Que según el fue muy asqueroso. Se sentó en el sofá y dijo:

-¿Esme...?.-

-Si cariño ¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que tenemos que irnos de vacaciones-, dijo él.

Alice llego y dijo:

-Fantástico! Jasper y yo haremos las maletas.-

-Emm... ¿Alice?- Dijo Carlise

-¿Qué?-

-Emm...le propuse a Esme que nos podíamos ir de vacaciones .No a ti.- Concluyo Carlise con una voz algo cansada.

-Ahh!...lo siento, dijo Alice con un tono de vergüenza.-

-Vámonos Jasper hay que desempaquetar las maletas.-

-si.- Dijo Jasper .Parecía como si el ya supiera que Carlise me lo propondría a mi.

Yo alce la voz y dije:

-Cariño!,Creo que la única que no tiene voz en esta casa soy yo. Así que...déjenme hablar por favor.-

Concluí con un tono seco y cortante no había ningún vampiro que dijera alguna palabra. Ni siquiera volaba una mosca en la casa.

-Creo Que te estas anticipando un poco cariño.- Agregue

-pero, amorcito hoy estoy muy cansado y hace mucho tiempo que lo estaba pensando. Además hoy hice un ene...-

-Si ya se que hiciste un enema, muy asqueroso, ya me lo has dicho 3 veces- Le dije

-Ahh! es verdad que te lo dije a ti.- dijo riéndose y formo una mueca en sus labios pálidos.

-Hay amor por favor necesito estar un tiempo a solas con tigo por favor.- Reitero con su carita blanca y tierna.

Yo no me podía resistir a esa carita. Aparte de todo esto solo hacia esa carita cuando pedía algo de corazón.

-Esta bien. Le dije

-Iré contigo. Agregue yo. Sus ojos se iluminaron como una caricatura Japonesa en 3D.

Yo ya estaba sintiendo a Alice contarle a todos lo que teníamos pensado hacer. Rosalie, Emmett,

e incluso Edward protestaron.

Bella que estaba aturdida por todas las voces que estaban gritando se levanto y dijo:

-¡Basta!-

-Ya basta! por favor ¿No se dan cuenta de que Carlise y Esme solo quieren pasar un tiempo juntos si que lo molesten. Yo misma me doy cuenta de que molesto a veces. Además yo estoy la mitad del día en ésta casa. Y tu Edward me extraña viniendo de ti así que por favor no seas así.-

Bella en unos pocos minutos había revelado días de esta incomoda situación .Pero Ninguno de los vampiros de ésta casa se calla y menos por una _humana_ y la primera en "Hablar" o más bien gritar fue Rosalie:

-Y tú quien eres para decirme eso a mí.- Respondió Rosalie

Con un tono muy asqueroso de cómo si fuera la mejor vampira de toda la eternidad.

Bella como buena chica se callo y respondió en su lugar

Edward. Hasta que llegamos yo y Carlise y Carlise alzó la vos y dijo solo dos palabras.

-Reunión Familiar.-

-Ahh! No Carlise Yo no iré.- Dijo Rosalie.

-No te pregunte, te lo ordene.- Dijo Carlise con un tono que jamás había escuchado por parte de mi querido Carlise.

Todos bajamos uno por uno hacia el living con la cara mirando hacia el suelo, muy avergonzados de todo lo que había pasado. Después de haber terminado todo este horrible mal momento yo y Carlise nos sentamos en el living y pensamos en el lugar donde podríamos ir de vacaciones y también si le iban a dar una licencia en el trabajo así podríamos salir sin tener que pasar otro horrible incidente

-¿Venecia? Pregunto el

-Emm…en Europa es verano y no deberíamos de dejarnos ver al sol.- Le dije

-Ahh es cierto. Se rió él

-ya sé ¿Qué te parece Alaska? Ahora ahí es de noche todos los seis meses. Aclaré yo.

-Si! Es perfecto saldremos hoy mismo excelente!.-

El estaba feliz de que íbamos a salir de vacaciones.

Yo apronte la maleta y Edward y Bella nos acompañaron hacia el aeropuerto.

-bueno, cuídense chicos y cuidad a los demás por las dudas.

Lo haremos papá. Dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Yo abrace a bella y a Edward y les dije que cuidaran de los demás tome mi pasaje bien fuerte para que no se volara con el viento y corrimos con los dos bolsos.

Cuando ya estábamos en el avión me senté y espere en las cinco horas de vuelo pasaran rápido no fue como esperaba porque no pasaban rápido las horas cuando ya estábamos en Alaska fue como un sueño nos hospedamos en un hotel y yo y Carlise nos besamos y nos abrasamos .Carlise quería salir a recorrer y yo también así que agarramos la cámara y salimos abracados Alaska era como un sueño encantado las grandes montañas con nieve en la punta parecían enormes picos de roca con merengue glasé

En las puntas. Si ya se que suena raro pero si.

Carlise se había gastado una fortuna en souvenirs

Que en ellos estaba escrito: _"Alaska"_ en letras mayúsculas y de colores

-ohh! Amor ¿no adoras esto?- Me pregunto

Y yo le conteste:

-Claro que si!- Y después nos volvimos a besar y los dos habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que las vacaciones nos habían hecho bien.

Fin

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
